Love Letter
by Dem0nFl0wer
Summary: Duo Maxwell's fiance Heero Yuy has just died. In Duo's search for closure, he writes a letter to Heero's childhood address to say goodbye one last time. He never expected to actually get a reply back... AU
1. Chapter 1

Love Letter  
Chapter One  
  
  
Tokyo, AC 205  
It didn't snow that day; the newscasters had thought that it might. He had loved the snow. It had been what had killed him.   
  
Duo pulled his coat tighter around his body, feeling the cold permeate it nonetheless. He watched as the procession carrying his dead fiancé's body came to a stand still. He watched as the pallbearers laid the coffin down above the grave. He felt a hand run through his short, chestnut brown hair and lay to rest on his shoulder. He looked up, into a comforting pair of emerald green eyes, and he smiled and nodded weakly to the unasked question. He made his way to the casket. A photograph of his former lover sat at the head of the cold, brown case, Prussian blue eyes forever glaring.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.   
  
* * *  
  
"This was Heero´s room," Mrs. Yuy told Duo, leading him into a small, quaint room. It was cluttered with all of Heero's mementos and knick-knacks, but still held the meticulous neatness Duo had come to love in the missing boy. The walls were crafted from a rich, dark brown vaguely reminiscent of Heero's hair color, a hue that matched the accompanying furniture.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Mrs.Yuy asked Duo.  
  
"Yes, please," Duo replied softly, summoning a smile for the kind woman. Mrs.Yuy walked out of the room, closing the door behind her to reveal a picture of Takeshi Irie on its back. Duo smiled. A few months into their relationship he had found out that Heero had something of a crush on the pop idol.  
  
Duo sat on Heero's old bed and ran a hand down the covers, feeling the plush sink down where his fingers lightly touched it. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it, inhaling the scent of cedar that lingered on the case. He had never been in this room before- after all, he had only been in this house two times. Once to eat dinner with Heero's parents, and the other to help Heero move his stuff into Duo's apartment. Heero probably hadn't been here himself in awhile. Duo placed the pillow back on its spot on the bed, his fingers lingering on the soft cushion. He remembered that Heero hadn't always lived here; he had lived in Sendai up until his last year of high school, when he moved here. His old house was demolished a few years ago to make way for a highway.   
  
What Duo needed now was closure. He traced his finger along the binding of one of the books on Heero's bookshelf, which was sandwiched between the bed and the wall. Heero loved to read. His eyes caught on the binding of a different book. Heero's old yearbook from Sendai? Duo lifted the book from its place on the ledge, flipping it open to a random page. The book opened to the beginning of a directory, listing the addresses and phone numbers of the children attending the school. Duo flipped to the back of the directory, where he hastily found Heero's old address. He dug around in his pockets for some paper, finding an old receipt. Grabbing a pen from Heero's desk, the cobalt eyed boy quickly wrote down the address in Sendai. He had just put the book back on the shelf when Mrs. Yuy entered, carrying a tray of tea.  
  
"Is chrysanthemum okay?" Mrs. Yuy asked. "It was the only thing we had in the house."  
  
"Perfect," Duo replied, getting up to take the tray from her and set it on a nearby table. He hesitated a little, lifting the handle of the teapot. "It was Heero's favorite."  
  
Mrs. Yuy eased herself onto the bed, content to let Duo take over the role of host. "I know."  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa ran his hand in circles on the small of Duo's back.   
  
"I'm not sure I see what this is going to accomplish," he said. Heero's old house was demolished. Duo knew that. There was nothing at that address now save for asphalt. Duo didn't answer his question, only kept writing as he posed one of his own.  
  
"Trowa, did you know Heero in Sendai?"  
  
"No. We met in college."  
  
"But you guys were best friends?" Here Duo paused in his writing to look over at Trowa. Trowa had been there when Heero had died. He had been in the lodge when Heero decided to leave for a late night ski session. Duo couldn't have imagined how it must have been like for Trowa, searching for his best friend after the avalanche. Duo didn't think he could have coped during the search; he was enough of a wreck after Trowa called the next day and explained what had happened. That was after they had found the body.  
  
Trowa nodded. They stayed that way for a moment, staring at one another, Trowa moving his hand rhythmically in comforting patterns. Trowa loved this. He loved looking into Duo's eyes, getting lost in that strange shade that was neither blue nor violet, but some ethereal mix of both. That's what Duo was- ethereal. Trowa had been Heero's best friend. In college he had always looked up to Heero, who was first in his class and excelled at everything he did. And Trowa had mourned Heero, almost as much as Duo, maybe even more so than Heero's immediate family. But at the same time, Trowa couldn't help but feel that Heero's death was a blessing. Heero's death was what bought Duo to him. And he loved Duo, so much. He felt guilty for it.  
  
"Closure."   
  
Trowa was suddenly broken out of his reverie. "Hmmm?"  
  
"It's for closure."  
  
"I see," Trowa said, even though he really didn't.  
  
"It's symbolic. To say good bye to Heero, one last time. It doesn't matter if his old house isn't there any more. I'm sending this letter for me, not him."  
  
Trowa nodded, and read the letter over Duo's shoulder. He sighed. "Duo, I don't see the words 'good bye' written anywhere on that paper."  
  
* * *  
  
Sendai, AC 205  
Heero Yuy looked out his peephole, groaning when he saw his mailman Wufei on the other side. Couldn't the guy take a hint?   
  
"Heero, I know you're in there! Why don't you open the door to get your mail?" He winked at the peephole.  
  
"Why don't you just slide it through the damn mail slot?"  
  
"But that would be denying you the pleasure of my company," Wufei said, smoothing his hair back.  
  
"Umm... that's okay. Any way, I'm sick. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Heero pulled his blankets closer to him, as if stressing the point, though he knew Wufei couldn't see him. Looking through the peephole, he saw Wufei think about it, then acquiesce.   
  
"Very well," he said indignantly. "But tomorrow I will be back. With chicken soup."  
  
Heero gave a sigh of relief and turned around, sliding into a puddle by the door as envelopes started coming through the mail slot. He picked up the bundle and made his way to the kitchen, where he plopped them down and started to make some herbal tea. The phone rang just as he was getting settled at the table with his teacup.   
  
"Hello?" he asked, picking up the telephone and an envelope at the same time.  
  
"Ni!!" called an excited voice, calling Heero by his middle and more familiar name. All his friends called him that.   
  
"Quatre!" he said, recognizing the voice. He looked at the return address on the envelope. Duo Maxwell...Tokyo. He didn't think he knew any one in Tokyo, and he was sure he didn't know any one named Duo Maxwell. "So how's life been treating you?"  
  
"Great!" came the enthusiastic reply. Ni only half listened as Quatre filled him in on what he had been doing recently. Curiously, he opened the envelope and slipped out the letter. "So, how's Sister Helen and the father?"  
  
"Oh, they're great," Ni replied, unfolding the letter. "They're in Chiba helping with an orphanage opening or something like that, though. I'm stuck here alone."  
  
"Poor baby. You know, I think I heard about that..."  
  
Ni completely tuned Quatre out as he recognized the start of one of Quatre's ramblings. He drew his focus to the letter instead.   
  
Dear Heero,  
  
Even though I know you will never see this letter physically, I like to think that my words will reach you nonetheless. I never thought that you would leave me like this... I always imagined it would be over a torrent of emotional words, and even then I could hold onto the notion that you would come back to me. But this way, I have to admit that you never will. Just do me a favor, and wait for me? I love you, with all my heart.   
  
-Duo   
  
Ni hadn't realized that the telephone conversation had gone silent until a few moments after he finished the letter.   
  
"Hello? Ni? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, Quatre, sorry. I was just going through my mail."  
  
"Oh! Anything interesting?"  
  
"No...I think some one's playing some king of weird joke on me."  
  
"Uh huh. Well, let me know how it turns out...I kind of have to go now. I´ll talk to you soon!"  
  
"Okay. Bye, Quatre."  
  
After Ni hung up the phone he reread the letter. Though it had unnerved him at first, the logical portion of his mind was thinking it over. Maybe this Duo had been trying to reach another Heero Yuy.. .god knows that had happened before. He decided to contact Duo and set him straight. He noticed Duo's name and a phone number and address imprinted at the top of the stationary. Maybe he should give him a call. Ni picked up the phone and begin dialing, getting an answering machine after letting the machine ring about five times.  
  
"Hey, this is Duo Maxwell, a.k.a. Shinigami!! Bwahahaha!! If you wish to leave a message for death-"  
  
"or his significant other," interjected a calmer, slightly nasal voice.  
  
"-do so at the beep, and we will return your call as soon as possible!"  
  
"Duo, you barely let me be in any of the mess-"  
  
The voice, which struck Ni as oddly familiar, was cut off by a loud beep. Weird. "Umm... hi. This is Heero Yuy. You recently sent me a letter at my place in Sendai... umm... I don't think you meant to write it to me, though. I just wanted to let you know, so you could send the letter to whoever it really belongs to, it seems pretty important. Ja ne, then."  
  
Ni hung up the phone, wondering where he had heard that voice before.  
  
* * *  
  
Tokyo, AC 205   
Duo replayed the message.  
  
"Can you believe this?" He asked.   
  
Trowa didn't know what to make of the situation. "Are you sure you copied down the right address?"  
  
"So what if I didn't? This person claims he's Heero Yuy- don't you think that's kind of weird?"  
  
"Hold on," said Trowa, "Mrs. Yuy dropped by some of Heero's things- she felt you should have them. Maybe his old yearbook is in there. C'mon, let's go sort this out."  
  
Trowa grabbed Duo's hand and led him to the living room, where he had left the two boxes Mrs. Yuy sent over. After a few minutes of searching, Trowa pulled a hardcover book from the larger of the boxes. "Is this the right one?"  
  
"Yeah," said Duo, kneeling beside Trowa. He took the book from Trowa's hands and opened it, flipping through the pages until he got to Heero's class picture. "There he is."  
  
Trowa noticed something to the side of the page. "Look, under the names...there are two Heero Yuys. You must have copied down the address of the other Heero."  
  
"How odd." Duo looked at the names column and saw that Trowa was right. He looked back at the pictures, his eyes coming to rest on the photograph beside his Heero's. There, in black and white, was some one who could have been Duo's exact double. Duo gasped. "He looks...just like me."  
  
Trowa nodded, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say, except for the most obvious thing that came into his mind. "But his hair is a lot longer."  
  
Duo looked at his twin, and saw that he did have very long hair. It was pulled back in a braid, and reached down past the bottom of the photograph. Duo started. "Do you think- since he went to school with Heero- he could maybe tell me about him? You know, what he was like in high school?"  
  
"I'm sure he could, Duo. We can try and get in touch with him tomorrow morning. Now let's just go get something to eat and go to sleep."  
  
Duo nodded, before following Trowa into the kitchen for dinner.   
  
* * *  
  
Sendai, AC 205  
Ni was happy. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were back, he had slept through Wufei's daily visit, and Sister Helen was in the process of making him chicken noodle soup. He snuggled into the mountain of blankets he had made himself, trying to sink down into his mattress even further. He was sighing contentedly when the phone rang. When the Father and Sister didn't make any attempt to get it, Duo reached his hand out from under the blankets and grabbed for the telephone.   
  
"Argh," he shivered. "Cold."  
  
He pulled his hand back into the warmth of his blankets. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Is this... Heero?"  
  
The voice seemed to stumble on his name.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. And who might this be?"  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell."  
  
Ni was momentarily shocked, then relaxed and started twirling the telephone cord around his finger. "Oh. Hello. I wasn't expecting this."  
  
"I'm sorry… it's just, well, I was trying to mail something, so to speak, to a former classmate of yours. I was looking in the yearbook, and I accidentally wrote down your address. Instead of his."  
  
"I see," said Ni, understanding dawning on him. "Don't worry, this happened all the time in high school. But the Heero Yuy you're looking for doesn't live in Sendai anymore-"  
  
"I know," Duo replied. "Heero's... Heero died, just several days ago."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Ni pulled his blankets closer to him, suddenly feeling colder.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
There was an awkward silence during the next few moments, until Duo broke the somber mood.   
  
"I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble...if you could tell me what Heero was like, in high school."  
  
Ni nodded to himself. He remembered everything that had to do with Heero with such clarity, and he might as well share it with Duo. Its not like he had anything better to do.  
  
"First of all, you should call me Ni. It's what every one else does."   



	2. Chapter 2

Love Letter  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Sendai, AC 198  
Heero Yuy, known to his friends as Ni, jumped out of bed and bounded to the bathroom, stopping to give Sister Helen a good morning kiss on the cheek along the way. He started to undo his long, chestnut brown hair as he stepped into the shower, humming some random tune that had popped into his head. Normally, he wasn't a morning person, but today was different. He was full of nervous energy- it had been a miracle that he had gotten any sleep last night at all. Today would be his first day at a new high school. He had attended a private Catholic school up until now, but since his father had...passed away recently, and Father Maxwell just didn't have the funds to pay for his tuition, he would be attending public school this year. And to top it off, this was his last year of high school- which meant he wouldn't be graduating with the people he called his friends, and only had a few months to forge new, hopefully lasting friendships. Ni stepped out of the shower, braided his hair, and grabbed a piece of fruit as he ran out of the house. God, he was always late.  
  
* * *  
  
The teacher looked up from her clipboard, glancing first at the Prussian eyed boy she had known for two years now, then at the new transfer student.  
  
"Well," she said, "it's certainly unusual that you both have the same name. Especially considering the fact that your names are so uncommon to begin with. This might result in some confusion in the classroom-"  
  
"Don't worry, Sensei," Ni started, "I go by the nickname Ni, so it shouldn't be confusing at all."  
  
"Oh, that's good. Everyone," here she looked up at the class, "I hope you'll all make an attempt to help Ni get assimilated to his new school. Ni, why don't you take a seat next to Heero- I'm sure he'll love to show you around when there's a break."  
  
Ni nodded, walking over to the solemn looking boy that shared his name. Taking a seat, he opened his mouth to ask Heero if he would mind showing him around during lunch, when the girl sitting on his other side got his attention.  
  
"Hi!" she said loudly, "Don't bother- he's Mr. Anti-social, you wouldn't want him showing you around."  
  
Ni looked at Heero, who was still glaring at the front of the room. He was about to ask her to elaborate, when she held out her hand. "My name's Hirde, by the way. And I'd be more than happy to take you around the school."  
  
Ni smiled, grateful for the offered friendship. He took her hand. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate it."  
  
* * *  
  
Hirde pushed open a set of double doors and motioned for Ni to step outside.  
  
"That's pretty much the whole interior of the school," she said, leading him to sit down in the nearby bleachers. "And there's not much else out here. This is our track and soccer field, our soccer team's actually number six in this region. There are basketball courts on the north side of campus, and a small field past there where we like to eat lunch, or just hang out, sometimes."  
  
Ni nodded politely, and then they just sat there for a little bit. They had decided to conduct the tour after school, and Ni still had some time until he was due home. He saw some students, the school's cross-country team judging from their uniforms, get ready to run around the track. He watched them disinterestedly until his eyes fell on a familiar figure.   
  
"Hey, Hirde, you know Heero Yuy? The other one? What's the deal with him?"  
  
Hirde followed Ni's gaze down to where Heero was stretching on the track. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you said before that he was anti-social- what'd you mean?"  
  
Hirde shrugged. "Exactly that. I've known him since the beginning of high school, but only by name really- I haven't actually had a meaningful conversation with him ever. He doesn't really talk with anybody, doesn't have any friends as far as I can tell. He's really weird, but a lot of the girls and some of the guys here have, or have had, some kind of thing with him."  
  
"A thing?"  
  
"Yeah, like a crush. I guess it's the way he looks, I can't see it being personality. Or maybe it is personality. Maybe it's the conviction that you could be the one and only person able to get through his passivity and change him."   
  
Ni smirked, looking at Hirde out of the corners of his eyes. "Did you ever have a 'thing' for him, Hirde?"  
  
Hirde blushed, shifting slightly in embarrassment. "That's besides the point. Anyway, I was younger and more foolish then."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
Hirde's blush deepened. "I was a freshman, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I didn't stop liking him until last year."  
  
Ni raised his hand to cover his mouth as he started laughing, while Hirde mock-glared at him. After a few moments Hirde too started laughing, and the two tumbled out of the bleachers to go home. Ni smiled, glad that he had already made a new friend.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a month before Ni had his first conversation with Heero Yuy. He had spent the day coughing and blowing his nose in bed, when there was a ring at the door. A few moments later Father Maxwell's voice echoed through the house.  
  
"Ni, there's some one here to see you."  
  
Ni climbed out of bed and waddled to the foyer, where he was very surprised to find Heero waiting for him.   
  
"Hello," he said, realizing he didn't know what else to say. Heero just kept staring at him while he stood there. "Ummm... would you like to come sit down in the living room?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
Ni shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Heero to break the silence. Weird, he thought. He was thinking of something he could say when Heero thrust some papers in his face.  
  
"Sato Sensei wanted me to give you these. They're a copy of my notes from class, so you won't fall behind."  
  
"Oh," Ni took the notes from Heero´s hands. "Thank you. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you."  
  
"You didn't. Your place was on my way home, so I didn't have to go out of my way or anything."  
  
"Still, it was nice of you."  
  
Heero nodded. "Anytime."  
  
"I guess you'll be coming over often then. I get sick a lot."  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say or ask something, but he must have thought better of it because he quickly closed it again.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. I should go now."  
  
Ni walked past Heero to open the front door, smiling as Heero left. "Ja ne, Heero."  
  
"Ja," Heero replied softly as he walked away, not looking back.  
  
Ni looked down at his notes, trying to read Heero's handwriting. He had assumed that Heero had just made photocopies of his notes, but running his fingers over the still fresh ink he realized that Heero had hand copied them. He would have to thank him again later.  
  
* * *  
  
Ni tapped his pencil against the table in rhythmic patterns, scanning the textbook in front of him for information on modern art. The library was one of his favorite places to study. It had rows upon rows of hardwood shelves full of books, with tables scattered throughout. There were large windows along the walls that the sunlight filtered in through, surrounded by layers of sheer white curtains. It was a great atmosphere.   
  
He looked up at one of those windows, expecting to enjoy a view of the field outside for a few moments before he had to return to his studies. Instead, he found himself staring at Heero Yuy. Heero was leaning against the side of the open window, the wind outside making the curtains billow all around him. The shirtsleeves of his school uniform were rolled up to his elbows, and he had one foot propped against the wall. He looked like he was posing for a magazine shoot or something. Ni had to admit this was a much better view than the one he had sought out. Heero must have noticed some one staring at him then, because he looked up from the book he was reading. He made his way towards Ni and took the seat opposite from him, placing two other books aside from the one he was reading on the table with a loud thud.   
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you around here," he said.  
  
Ni shook his head. "I only come here to study. How about you? It seems you come around here a lot."  
  
Ni gestured at Heero's stack of books. Heero nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I must have checked out half the books in the library by now."  
  
"Wow. Where do you find the time to read so much?"  
  
"I don't read them."  
  
Ni was confused. "Then why check them out?"  
  
Heero grabbed one of the books from Ni's pile and flipped to the inside back cover. That was where the school glued those pockets that held the white cards you were supposed to write your name and date on when you signed out a book. He slipped out the small card and handed it to Ni. There, written on the third blue line from the top, was the name Heero Yuy, dated October 23, 198. Ni looked up questioningly.  
  
"I like to write my name in those books. I'll probably have the whole library done by the end of the school year."  
  
Ni took back the book and slipped the card back in. Heero Yuy just seemed stranger the more he got to know him. "Why?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I just like to write it."  
  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
  
"Since the beginning of the school year."  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
Ni went back to studying as Heero grabbed his books and headed to the front desk to check them out. After a while he realized that none of the books he found had any information on fauvism, and made his way to the art section to see if he could dig up any books on the movement. Grabbing a promising book off the shelf, Ni scanned the index for relevant information. Finding it, he closed the book and looked up, finding himself cornered by a pair of cornflower blue eyes not one inch from his own.  
  
"Aaaaa!" he shrieked, lurching back and falling against the bookshelf in back of him. He raised his arms in an effort to protect himself from a few books that decided to come down from their places on the shelf.   
  
The strange girl crept forward until she was face to face with him again. "Shhh. You're in a library."  
  
Ni was about to tell her that he wouldn't be screaming if she hadn't shocked him like that when she grabbed his hand to help him up. They both bent down to pick up the fallen books and put them in their rightful places.  
  
"Thanks," Ni said.  
  
"Oh, it's quite all right. My name is Relena Peacecraft, by the way."  
  
The girl made a small curtsy and held out her hand, palm down, to Ni. Ni misunderstood and started shaking it. "I'm Heero Yuy."  
  
The girl's eyes widened slightly. "You have the same name as my Heero."  
  
Ni decided to ignore the use of the possessive pronoun. The girl seemed nice enough, even though she was slightly odd. "Yeah, funny coincidence. Most people call me Ni, though."  
  
Relena smiled. "Well, Ni, I couldn't help but notice you talking with Heero back there. It's amazing- he rarely talks to any one unless he has too."  
  
"Oh, that," Ni scratched the back of his head as he made his way back to the table with his book. "We really weren't talking about anything. Just a weird habit he has."  
  
Relena followed him. "Still. And the fact that he goes to visit you at home so often, must speak volumes about your friendship."  
  
Ni wondered how Relena knew Heero often came to his house. "Oh, he just comes over to drop by class notes. I'm sick a lot, and Sato Sensei asked him to do it so I wouldn't fall behind the rest of the class."  
  
"I don't think so. I had a class with Sato Sensei last year, and she never asked any one to go out of their way just so some other kid could have a set of notes. Anyway, you've been in class while other children were out sick. Did she ever ask any one to take notes to those absentees?"  
  
"Well, no..." Ni stared at Relena, dumbfounded. Why had Heero gone through all that trouble if Sato Sensei hadn't asked him too? And why would he lie about it?  
  
"He must consider you a close friend then." Relena offered.  
  
"I don't know. We barely even speak to each other."  
  
Relena dismissed Ni's words with a shake of her hand. "Talking just isn't Heero's way. But Ni, I was wondering. Since you and Heero are such good friends, could you maybe, do me a favor? I'll be your best friend if you help me out! Onegai?"  
  
"Sure!" Ni said, always eager to make a new friend. "What do you need help with?"  
  
Relena suddenly started blushing. "Well, the thing is... I have something of a crush on Heero, but he doesn't seem to notice any one except for you. I wrote him this letter, and I wanted to know, if maybe you could read it over for me? And if it seems okay to you, could you deliver it to him? I'm sure he would read it if you delivered it. And then maybe he would notice me too."  
  
Ni nodded, feeling sorry for the girl. Heero could be so oblivious sometimes. Relena dug around in her knapsack a little, coming out with a little pink envelope and handing it to Ni. Ni pulled the letter out to read. It was a bit sappy at times, but it was okay. Heero would get the message.   
  
"This is good. When do you want me to deliver it ?"  
  
"Oh, as soon as possible. Thank you so much, Ni!" Relena reached out to hug Ni, then let go with a shriek. "I almost forgot. Give me the letter for a second."  
  
Ni watched as Relena took the letter from his hand and used a big heart sticker to seal it.  
  
"Cute touch," Ni commented. Relena pushed the envelope back in his hand and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks again, for everything. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Ni waved goodbye as Relena skipped out of the library. Looking at his watch, he saw that he should be heading home too. He could study some more tomorrow. As he walked towards the track on his way home he saw Heero running laps.  
  
"Heero!" he called, running to catch up with the other boy. Heero stopped and turned around, his eyes lighting up for a moment. Ni attributed it to the sunlight gleaming off the snow.   
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey," Ni had to pause to catch his breath. He wasn't used to the exercise. He walked a few feet to the bleachers, where he sat down next to Heero's bag. "I've got something to give you."  
  
Heero followed and took a seat next to Ni, waiting patiently as he dug around in his pockets.   
  
"Here it is." Ni pressed the pink envelope into Heero's open palm. Heero flipped it over, running a finger around the heart sticker.  
  
"You're giving me this? Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's from a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh." Heero sounded mildly disappointed.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?"  
  
"Later." Heero got up and grabbed his backpack. "I've got to go home now."  
  
He started walking in the opposite direction that Ni was headed.  
  
"Hey!" Ni called. "Shouldn't you be heading the other way?"  
  
Heero turned around but kept walking. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, I figured you'd be walking in the same direction as me, since you told me once that my house was on the way to yours."  
  
Heero turned around again and shrugged just before he broke out in a run. "I lied!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tokyo, AC 205  
Ni was pausing longer than usual in his story telling.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm feeling somewhat out of breath."  
  
"Don't feel bad," Duo said. "You've been talking for so long. Thank you for all you've told me already."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Maybe we could finish this conversation some other time. I'd better let you rest now."  
  
"That's cool. Maybe I'll talk to you later, then. Bye!"  
  
Duo hung up the phone and turned to Trowa, who had also been listening through the speaker phone.  
  
"Are you going to call him back?" Trowa asked.  
  
Duo though for awhile, than shook his head no. "I think I know what the rest of his story is going to tell me."   



	3. Chapter 3

Love Letter  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Sendai, AC 205  
"Thanks, Sister!" Ni called as he got out of the car. He waved to sister Helen as she drove away. It was nice that she could give him a ride today. More often than not she was too busy at the church and he would have to walk nearly half an hour to get into town. Ni turned and stared down the street. He would have to go to the post office to drop off a package, and to the market to pick up this week's groceries, but first there was something he wanted to do. Talking about Heero had dug up old memories, and he really wanted to go visit the old school. He wondered if it had changed at all.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're in Sendai?"  
  
Trowa could almost see Duo nod over the phone. "I have a business conference there."  
  
"And you thought you'd pay Ni a visit."  
  
"There are some things I'd like to say to him."  
  
Trowa flipped his cell to the other ear. "Okay. I was thinking maybe we could go on vacation when you get back."  
  
"That'd be great! You're timing's perfect actually, I don't have to come in to the office Thursday or Friday, so I have a four day weekend."  
  
"Great. I was thinking we could go up to the mountains, maybe to Hakuba?"  
  
There was a pause on Duo's end of the line. That was where Heero had...  
  
"Look Duo, never mind. If you're not up to it-"  
  
"No," Duo quickly interjected. "Really, this is something I need to do."  
  
Trowa smiled. "Good. We'll leave Thursday morning then."  
  
* * *  
  
Ni walked up the wooden steps, fingering the banister along the way. As he walked along the hallway he marveled at how the classrooms were set up exactly like he remembered. An addition was being built on the east side of campus, but construction wouldn't start until summer. As far as Ni was concerned, it was like being back in high school. He paused outside the library, peering in at the brown shelves and white curtains. He decided to oblige the part of him that wanted to run his fingers over the bindings of the old books, no doubt the same books that were there when he went to school. Maybe he could brush up on his artistic movements. He was pulling out a familiar looking book when a trio of school girls got his attention.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could we help you?"  
  
He smiled, resulted in several shy giggles. "No thanks. Do you girls work here?"  
  
The girl in front nodded. "We volunteer here for our student service hours."  
  
"I see. I use to go to school here actually, I was just reminiscing."   
  
"Really? May we ask your name?"  
  
"Heero. Heero Yuy."  
  
One of the girls started giggling again and whispered something to the other two.   
  
"Oh!" the head girl exclaimed. "Are you the Heero Yuy whose name is in all these books?"  
  
The girl grabbed a random book of the shelf and flipped it to the card at the back.   
  
"Oh no, that was a classmate of mine. We happened to have the same name."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Did he really manage to write his name in all these books?"  
  
"Just about. He got to maybe two thirds of them. He's quite famous around the library actually, every one's very curious as to what kind of person this Heero Yuy is."  
  
Was, Ni thought, but he didn't comment on it. He talked to the girls awhile, learning more about the school now and the new construction, when he noticed he should head out and start his errands. He said goodbye to the group and left, wondering if he would be back to visit anytime soon... or ever at all, for that matter.  
  
* * *  
  
"Taxi!" Duo called over the crowd of people. He had just gotten one to stop when a meter yard braid came flying past him. He turned around, and found himself looking at his mirror replica.  
  
"Wait! Ni!" he yelled, but Ni had already rushed off to who knows where and hadn't heard him. The taxi diver honked and he got into the back, handing the driver Ni's address on a slip of paper. He would have to wait when he got to Ni's place, and hope Ni would be back soon.   
  
Once Duo got to Ni's house, he sat down on the front porch and waited for half an hour before the cold started to get to him and it didn't seem as if any one was coming back anytime soon. He opened his briefcase and got out his phone to call another taxi. He also got out a sheet of paper and and pen. He'd just have to write Ni another letter.  
  
Dear Ni,  
I think that this will be our last correspondence. I wanted to thank you for telling me about Heero. It cleared up a question I always had. When I met Heero, he was very much the same as in your story- distant and quiet. But he warmed up to me instantly. Sometimes he could talk with me for hours, and a lot of the times it seemed as though he were afraid to let me out of his sight for just one second because I might disappear forever. I always wondered at that because, as much as I wanted to believe it, I don't think Heero Yuy was ever in love with me.  
  
I first saw your picture in Heero's yearbook. I saw you again, in town, for just a moment today. On both accounts I was struck by how alike we look...it's uncanny, really. You could be my identical twin, except I keep my hair cut short. I've thought about it for a long time, and I've come to the conclusion that I was right, that Heero never was in love with me. Heero was in love with the fact that I look like you. He was never afraid he'd lose me. He was afraid he might lose you for a second time. I was never anything more than a substitute.   
  
There's one more thing that struck me during our conversation. In the library, when he told you about how he liked to check out books just to sign them. I don't think he was ever writing his name on those cards...I think he was writing yours.   
  
Sincerely,   
Duo Maxwell   
  
Duo finished just as he heard the honk of the taxi. He quickly folded up the sheet of paper and pushed it through the mail slot before running off to get in the cab. This time tomorrow, he would be with Trowa in Hakuba.  
  
* * *  
  
Ni turned on the coffee machine. "It's really nice of you to come and visit me, Relena. And thanks for the soup."  
  
"No problem," Relena replied from her seat at the kitchen table. She was busy reading the letter they had found in the foyer. "Anyway, it's about time we caught up again. We haven't talked for what... five months now?"  
  
"Something like that. How do you take your coffee?"  
  
"A little cream and a lot of sugar, please."  
  
Ni came over to the table a few moments later holding two mugs. Relena crinkled her nose in distaste.  
  
"I see you still take yours black."  
  
Ni smiled. "It's the only way to wake me up in the morning."  
  
Relena handed the letter to Ni. "I think he's right."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This Duo Maxwell."  
  
Ni read through the letter, than looked up with a frown. "I don't think so."  
  
"It makes sense. You were the only person he was willing to talk to for more than a minute, and he did go out of his way for you all those times. It was pretty obvious that he held certain affections for you."  
  
"You didn't think it was so obvious then."  
  
"Back then I was a young girl blinded by love."  
  
Ni snickered. "Besides, if Heero cared about me so much, he would have told me, right?"  
  
"I told you before. Talking is just not Heero's way."  
  
"But he would have done something to show me."   
  
Relena was contemplative for a moment as she nursed her coffee. "Ni, what happened? After you delivered the letter, between you and Heero?"  
  
"Well, you remember what happened to you..."   



	4. Chapter 4

Love Letter  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Sendai, AC 198  
The first person Ni saw when he came out of the house that morning was an over exuberant Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"Well?" she asked. "How'd it go?"  
  
Ni couldn't help but smile at her energy. She was practically bouncing up and down. "I'm not sure. I gave him the letter, and he said he'd read it later."  
  
Relena squealed. "Sugoi! Arigatou, Ni."  
  
"Don't mention it." Ni yawned. They were practically at the school now, and he could see Heero coming towards them on a bike.  
  
"Heero-kun!" Relena yelled. To her surprise he didn't turn away like he usually did.   
  
"Hello, Ni, Relena."  
  
"Did you get my letter, Heero?"  
  
"Oh, was that yours? I never read it."  
  
Ni shot Heero an indignant look. "What do you mean you didn't read it?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I threw it away."  
  
This didn't seem to phase Relena, who was happy enough just because Heero had said hello to her. "Never mind the letter, Heero. I forgive you. What it said was... well, pretty much, that I really like you and that I'd like to go out with you some time. Like on a date? Maybe to a movie or something like that."  
  
There was an unreadable expression on Heero's face. "Relena, I can't stand being around you for a few minutes, let alone an entire evening. I would never go out with you. It's insulting that you think I would even consider it."  
  
Ni looked at Heero in shock, disbelief clear on his expression. He shifted his gaze to Relena, who looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Heero-kun," she said before she ran off.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ni yelled at Heero.  
  
Heero shrugged. "What?"  
  
"Don't give me that. What you said was mean."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what? You could have just said no!"  
  
Heero shrugged again. Ni was beginning to hate that shrug. "She's weird."  
  
"She may be a little strange, but at least she's nice, which is more than I can say about you."  
  
Heero looked somewhat remorseful at that, but it was quickly covered with his normal, unreadable expression.  
  
"And what about the letter?" Ni continued. "You told me you would read it."  
  
"What do you care? It's not like you wrote it or anything."  
  
"But one of my friends did!"  
  
Ni was getting frustrated, and this conversation wasn't getting anywhere. He ran off, deciding to go find Relena and make sure she was okay.  
  
* * *  
  
Ni didn't see Relena for a few days. During that time span he made a point to ignore Heero, who in turn made it a point to try more to get Ni's attention. Ni couldn't believe how callous Heero could be. Didn't he realize how much he hurt Relena, and all those other girls who practically worshiped him? And then to lie to him- to tell him that he would read the letter when he never had any intention of doing so. That really got to him. He turned the corner, intent on getting to the school cafeteria before they sold out of the good stuff and he was stuck with tuna casserole. That was when he crashed into Heero again. He got up and was about to run for the cafeteria when Heero grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Why are you so mad at me?"  
  
Nich bristled. Heero could be such an ass sometimes. "Heero, in case you didn't notice, you made Relena cry the other day."  
  
"Why is that so important? So Relena got a little hurt, what do you care?"  
  
"Relena is one of my closest friends at this school. I don't like seeing her get hurt."  
  
Heero let go of Ni's wrist, sensing he wouldn't run off again. "I don't remember you guys being so close a few days ago."  
  
Ni shrugged, a sad look briefly glazing his eyes over. "Yeah well, friends are hard for me to come by here. I take what I can get."  
  
Heero looked mildly shocked. "What do you mean? You have problems making friends?"  
  
"Kids here already have their own little cliques. I guess they don't feel like assimilating a new member. Anyway, besides Hilde and Relena they've all assumed I'm some kind of rich snob, since I've been in private school up until now."  
  
"I never thought that you'd have that kind of problem. You seem like the type of person that'd make friends easily."  
  
Ni shrugged again and started towards the cafeteria. "You better hurry, Heero, or else you'll be late for your class."  
  
Ni could hear Heero turn around and walk away as he opened the door to the cafeteria. He was mildly surprised to see Relena at one of the tables, waving at him.  
  
"Ni!" she yelled. "Come sit by me!"  
  
Ni nodded, signaling that he was going to buy lunch first. When he came back he took a seat across from Relena.  
  
"Relena," he started, "I've never seen you in this lunch before. Don't you have a class?"  
  
"I skipped."  
  
"Oh. Are you okay?"  
  
Relena smiled. "Are you referring to the Heero incident?"  
  
Ni wondered what other incident he could be referring too. He nodded.  
  
"I think I'm over that. Any way, I had my normal lunch period with him just last period and he came over to apologize to me."  
  
"Really? He apologized?"   
  
Relena nodded happily. "He was very nice about it, though he made it clear that he didn't want a relationship with me. But I thought maybe, after we became friends and all, then maybe he'd change his mind."  
  
"Ummm… that's great, Relena."  
  
"Ni, do you think you could give this to him?" Relena pressed a folded piece of paper into Ni's hand. "I'd do it myself, but... I still feel that he'd respond more favorably to you. It's nothing much, it just tells him that I forgive him and hope we can become friends. He left before I could tell him that."  
  
"Sure thing." Ni pushed the paper into his back pocket. "I'll give it to him right after school."  
  
* * *  
  
Ni ran to catch up with Heero. "Heero! Matte!"  
  
Heero turned around and stopped. "What is it, Ni?"  
  
Ni held out the letter, panting. "Relena wanted me to give this to you. It's nothing, just a little note."  
  
Heero grabbed the paper from Ni's fingers. "Okay, I'll read it later."  
  
"Uh uh. That's what you said last time and you lied to me. I want to see you read it."  
  
"I can't, I'm already late to practice."  
  
Ni frowned.  
  
"Why don't you wait for me after my practice is over? I'll meet you somewhere."  
  
"When's your practice over?"  
  
"Five."  
  
Ni let out an exasperated sigh. They were in the middle of winter. It was cold outside, and by that time it'd probably be dark too. He didn't know why he was going to agree with this. "Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"How about by the school gates?"  
  
Ni nodded. "Okay. I'll see you there then."  
  
Heero smiled and handed the paper back to Ni. "For safekeeping."  
  
Ni sighed and waved as Heero ran off to the locker room. He turned and walked towards the library, determined to get his homework done before he went to meet Heero later on.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero was tapping his fingers on his bike handlebars and just looking bored when Ni got to the front gate.  
  
"You're late," he said.  
  
"Sorry," Ni apologized, "I wanted to finish up my calculus before I met you- it took me a little longer than expected."  
  
"Oh? I take calculus and I don't remember any homework being assigned for tonight."  
  
"I take multivariable."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ni fumbled in his pocket for Relena's letter when Heero stopped him. "Let's go to the park down the street- it's nicer there."  
  
Ni nodded his assent and started walking towards the park, Heero following, rolling his bike along by the handlebars. When they got to the park, which was only a block away, Ni sat down on a bench and immediately pulled the note out. Heero just stared at it.  
  
"You know, I can't read it in this dark."  
  
"You're kidding! Then what was the point of my even waiting for you?"  
  
"Wait, I've got an idea."  
  
Heero sat down on the ground in front of the bike, and motioned for Ni to join him a few feet away. "Keep turning the foot pedal on my bike, that will power the light and I can use it to read the letter."  
  
Ni shot Heero an incredulous look that Heero was completely oblivious to, but got down to start pushing the pedal when Heero took the letter from him.  
  
"So what does it say?" Ni asked out of boredom.  
  
"Nothing and a lot of stuff all at once," Heero replied as he continued reading. "It's a really long letter."  
  
"Seriously? She told me it was just a little note."  
  
"And you believed her? The girl's psychotic."  
  
"Still."  
  
It was taking Heero an awfully long time to read the letter.   
  
"Heero, my arm's kind of tired."  
  
"I'm almost done."  
  
Ni stopped pedaling. "Well, you've probably gotten the gist of the letter by now."  
  
Heero looked up and nodded, folding the letter up and pushing it into his knapsack.  
  
"Are you going to go talk to her tomorrow?"  
  
Heero shook his head no. "I think she needs to distance herself from me. She seems kind of obsessed. The letter pretty much went on and on about how we're destined to be together."  
  
Ni laughed a little at that. "That's Relena for you. Don't worry, I'll break it to her tomorrow."  
  
Ni stood up to go, realizing that Heero wasn't standing up as well.  
  
"Aren't you going to go home now, Heero?"  
  
Heero leaned back on his elbows. "No. I forgot my keys this morning and my parents won't be home for at least an hour. I figured I'd just wait here until then."  
  
Ni sat back down. "I guess I'll wait with you, then."  
  
Heero looked surprised. "Really? You'd stay here with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ni plopped down on the ground, spreading his arms over cool grass. His skin made contact with bits of ice here and there, but he didn't mind.   
  
"Ni?"  
  
"Mmmmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry for making you wait for me, and for making you pedal my bike."  
  
"No problem, Heero."  
  
Heero crawled closer to Ni and laid down next to him. "Won't your parents be worried if you're late?"   
  
Ni tensed up for a moment before he relaxed again. His voice was so soft when he spoke that Heero barely heard him. "I don't have any parents."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ni was about to say no, but Heero had begun stroking his hair in steady movements against the side of his head. Ni unconsciously pressed against the pressure, reveling in the feeling of fingers moving up and done against his cheek. It was all so soothing, and for some reason he didn't feel as if he would mind talking about it this one time. His voice was clipped and slow when he did speak.  
  
"I don't know what happened to my biological parents. Sister Helen, she's the nun I live with, she found me in some alley, digging through the trash or something like that. I don't know. I was about four or five. Her and Father Maxwell took me in for a little bit. He's the priest that runs the Catholic church on fifth avenue. A friend of Father Maxwell's adopted me. It was really nice living with him and his wife. They gave me a name; actually, they gave me his. He was Heero Yuy Senior. That's why they call me Ni, because I'm the second one. Some times I forgot they weren't really my parents. But then mom passed away a few years ago from cancer. Dad's always been sick, something about a shot immune system, I'm not good with all that medical stuff. Remember the big snow storm last winter? That's when he ran up this really high fever. He was delirious and everything. We were visiting Father Maxwell and Sister Helen at the time. Father Maxwell called an ambulance, but in the end it didn't matter. We waited for almost two hours, and by the time they got there it was too late. There was nothing for them to do but take the body away. I live with the Father and Sister Helen now. The doctors say I have the same thing as Dad did, which is funny because we're not even related."  
  
Ni, whose eyes had been gazing upwards throughout the speech, turned his head to look at Heero. He realized that Heero had been staring at him the entire time he had been speaking, and now those prussian blue eyes were only a few inches from his own. They were always so focused. He turned his head back towards the sky and stretched an arm up, fingers flexing to point at some faraway place.  
  
"You can see all the constellations tonight. Usually you can't even make out the North Star with all the clouds and light around. See it?"  
  
Heero looked up. "Yeah."  
  
Ni lowered his arm. "I bet your home life is a lot better."  
  
"It's more conventional. I have one dad and one mom. We don't talk much, but I get good grades, so they're proud of me. They love me too, sure, but I doubt if they like me very much. It's pretty basic."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I had basic."  
  
Ni could here Heero shuffling to his side, getting up onto his elbows again. "I'm moving to Tokyo in two weeks."  
  
"What?" Ni sat up and turned to face Heero.  
  
"My dad's transferring there, and since I've taken enough classes to graduate a semester early, we've decided that we should all move there and that I could enroll at the university come spring term."  
  
"So... you're just leaving?"  
  
Heero nodded. His hand crept towards Ni's, but stopped before they made contact. "I don't want to. But I don't really have a choice in the matter."  
  
"I see."  
  
Heero got up and pulled his bike off of its resting place against the bench. "We should probably go now."  
  
He offered his hand to help pull Ni up, and the two boys walked towards the park entrance. They stopped there, and just stared at each other for a little bit.  
  
"I'll see you in school tomorrow," Heero said. Ni was about to reply in kind when suddenly Heero moved forward and he felt something press against his lips. The contact was gone in an instant, and before Ni realized it Heero had jumped onto his bike and was racing away. Ni moved his fingers up to his mouth, wondering at the tingling pressure left where two lips had just been.  
  
* * *  
  
Ni didn't go to school the next few days, and when he got back Heero didn't say anything about the kiss. So he decided to let it go. He wished he could talk to the boy more before he moved to Tokyo, though. It wasn't until a week after the conversation in the park that Heero decided to talk to him. It was after school and Ni had been watching a game show on tv when there was a ring at the door. Opening it, he had been surprised when he found Heero waiting on his front porch.  
  
"Hey, Heero," he said, "I'm glad you're here. I was thinking maybe we could go hang out or something before you left."  
  
Heero shook his head no. "I have a lot of packing to do today. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Heero held out a book. "I checked this out from the school library, and I was wondering if you could return it for me. I'm done with exams, so I won't be coming to school any more."  
  
"No problem." Ni took the book from Heero. Great Expectations. "I'll do it as soon as I get a chance."  
  
"Thanks. You'll remember, right?"  
  
Ni nodded, wondering why Heero was so pressed over returning the book on time. It's not like the school library ever fined you or anything. "I guess this is good bye, then."  
  
After a brief hesitation Heero nodded, but didn't say good bye back. Ni watched as he turned around and headed back to his house, then placed the book on a table by the front door so he wouldn´t forget it when he went to school tomorrow.   



	5. Chapter 5

Love Letter  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Sendai, AC 198  
Sendai, AC 205  
"And then what happened?" Relena asked.  
  
Ni got up to get another cup of coffee. "I returned the book and he left for Tokyo. When our yearbooks came out at the end of the year, some girl got every one to sign it and mailed it off to him."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "I think I would know about that, I was the girl who organized it."  
  
"Seriously? Why didn't I know that?"  
  
"I don't know, I told you when I got the idea. You probably weren't paying attention. So what did you sign?"  
  
"I didn't sign it."  
  
Relena looked surprised. "Why not?"  
  
Ni shrugged, a small frown forming at the corners of his mouth. "I don't know."  
  
"Ni," Relena begin, leaning against the table, "how come nothing ever happened between you and Heero?"  
  
"He never called me or anything before he left, and then... well, he just left. Face it, Relena, he never liked me all that much, or else he would have found some last way to tell me."  
  
"Well, why did he go all the way to your house to give you the book?"  
  
"He wanted me to return it- it's not like he had any other friends he could ask."  
  
"He could have asked practically any girl in our class. Any way, he lives on the other side of the town. You know, he has to pass by the school to get to your house. Why didn't he just go to the school and drop it off himself instead of walking an extra half hour to your place?"  
  
Ni stared into his coffee mug. "I never really thought about that. You know Heero was kind of weird like that."  
  
"You know, I still have his Tokyo address somewhere, maybe he still lives there. We could call him or something. Or we could ask this Duo Maxwell- I'm sure he knows."  
  
"No," Ni pushed his mug away slightly. "I guess I forgot to tell you. According to Duo, Heero died several days ago."  
  
"Oh." Relena really didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"Ni!" a voice called from the front of the house. "We could use some help with the groceries!"  
  
"I guess I should go help Father Maxwell," Ni said. "It was nice seeing you again, Relena."  
  
Relena smiled. "Yeah, we should do this more often. I'll call you some time, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Relena and Ni got up and walked to the foyer, quickly hugging before Relena sprinted through the cold and snow to her car and drove away. Ni grabbed his coat, walking through the falling snow to meet Father Maxwell halfway up the walkway.  
  
"Why don't you take these in," Father Maxwell said, "and I'll go back for the rest."  
  
Father Maxwell deposited the bags he was carrying into Ni's arms and turned to go back to the car. He had just gotten to the driveway when he heard a loud thud behind him.   
  
"Ni?" he said, turning, not seeing the small boy any where in sight. He walked closer to the front door, stopping to collect the various groceries he found along the way. There were the clementines he had just bought, and a carton of milk... when he got to the front door he dropped everything he had collected on the floor again, and they rolled over to resume their previous positions in the snow outside. Ni's body lay prone on the foyer floor, grocery bag discarded next to him. Father Maxwell kneeled down next to the body and placed Ni's head in his lap. The boy was unconscious, and burning up with a fever.  
  
"Ni, wake up," Father Maxwell prodded. He was rewarded when Ni's eyes opened to tiny slits.  
  
"Hmmmm? What happened?"  
  
"You passed out," Father Maxwell explained. "Come on, let's get you upstairs and into bed."  
  
Ni, who was only barely conscious, leaned against Father Maxwell as they made their way up the stairs. When Father Maxwell came back downstairs he found Sister Helen, who had been talking with the neighbors before, cooking dinner in the kitchen. She turned around when she heard him approach.  
  
"I brought the groceries in from the car," she said, "and picked up the things from the snow and foyer. What happened?"  
  
"Ni passed out."  
  
Sister Helen's eyes grew into little o's. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah. He's running a slight fever. I called the doctor, and he said as long as the fever doesn't break 106 he'll be fine."  
  
"And if it does?"  
  
"Then we get him to the hospital."  
  
Sister Helen looked out the window, into the rapidly falling snow. There was already about two inches on the ground, and the weathermen were predicting at least four more before nightfall.  
  
"We should check on him every few minutes then," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
Ni opened his eyes.. .there was so much light. It was all blue, enveloping him, and then it faded and he realized it was the walls that were blue. The light was white, coming from flourescent panels on the ceiling. He sat up, realizing his feet didn't touch the floor. What was he sitting on? It was so silent here. He realized that this place was a hospital, but the nurses and orderlies didn't seem to notice his presence. He got up, walking on bare feet across blue-white tiles. He walked without knowing his destination, his mind leading him there all the same. He came to stop in front of a curtain, his hand pulling it back before he had a chance to notice. A figure in black and white lay on a cart, blanket pulled up to the neckline of a dress shirt. Ni walked forward, running his fingertips over the familiar face.  
  
"Otousan?"  
  
* * *  
  
Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were frantic. Although Ni's fever hadn't gone up yet, he was unconscious, and this time they couldn't wake him up. Father Maxwell had called the doctor again, who in turn had called an ambulance to come pick the boy up.  
  
"It will never get here on time," Father Maxwell said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
Sister Helen tried to calm him down. "It will. We just have to wait a bit."  
  
Father Maxwell shook his head, his voice cracking as he spoke. "No. This is almost exactly like what happened to Ni's father... we have to get him to the hospital now."  
  
"How? There's three feet of snow on the roads right now. We can't drive our car out there. Father, you'll just have to be patient."  
  
Father Maxwell stood up suddenly. "Go dress Ni in warm clothes, I'm taking him to the hospital."  
  
Sister Helen didn't know how Father Maxwell was going to accomplish that, but she went upstairs to get Ni ready anyway. She frowned as she dressed him, noting that his fever had risen. When she was finished she brushed his bangs out of his face, surprised when he was lifted away from her touch. She looked up to see Father Maxwell holding Ni over his shoulder. He turned, rushing down the stairs, Sister Helen following him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking him to the hospital."  
  
Sister Helen grabbed Father Maxwell's arm as he stumbled and almost fell down the stairs. "How are you going to do that?"  
  
"I'm going to walk to the hospital."  
  
"You're kidding! It will take you an hour to walk there in this weather."  
  
Father Maxwell opened the front door, letting in a gust of cold air and snow. "It will take the ambulance even longer to get here."  
  
Sister Helen followed him outside, watching as he fell onto the snow, Ni landing beside him. "You can't! You're over fifty years old, you can't carry Ni all the way into town."  
  
"I have to." Father Maxwell got up, picking Ni's body from off of the snow. "There's no other way."  
  
Sister Helen watched as Father Maxwell's figure disappeared into the snowstorm. She hesitantly walked back into the house. Closing the door behind her, she prayed that they would both come home safe.  
  
* * *  
  
Hakuba, AC 205  
Duo looked out the window of the resort, waiting for Trowa to finish talking with the concierge. It was so beautiful outside. Everything was covered in freshly fallen white, the ski tracks crisscrossing the ground covered up almost as soon as they were made. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up smiling.   
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," Trowa replied. "Are you okay?"  
  
Duo nodded, taking Trowa's hand as he led them outside. Duo's boots made crunching sounds against the snow. Powdery white flakes fell down gently around him, catching on his bangs. It was like walking in a snow globe. Trowa led him past a small area of pine trees, into a large clearing. Surprisingly, it was free of skiers and their criss cross tracks. Trowa let go of his hand.  
  
"This is where we found him."  
  
Duo looked around, walking forward into the clearing.  
  
"It really is beautiful here," Duo said, turning around to look at Trowa.  
  
But not as beautiful as you, Trowa thought. He looked at Duo, snowflakes whirling around him. He thought this would be good for Duo, confronting this place and laying Heero's memory to rest once and for all. It was the closure Duo needed but hadn't been able to obtain. And Trowa had his own personal demons to kill here. He had come here mostly for Duo, but also in part for himself, to ask for forgiveness from his late best friend. He hoped Heero would understand his feelings towards Duo. Because he loved Duo, so much. He just didn't think Duo would ever love him back.  
  
"Heero," he whispered, low enough so that Duo couldn't hear, "I'm sorry."  
  
Duo had walked into the middle of the clearing. His head was flung back to catch the snow flakes. When he looked back Trowa was standing next to him.  
  
"You can yell as loud as you want," Trowa said, "The concierge said the snow's stable right now."  
  
Duo nodded before taking a huge breath.  
  
"Heero Yuy!" he screamed, his voice echoing around them "I loved you, you know! And you had to go and get killed..."  
  
Duo stopped, feeling the tightness in his eyes and fighting back the moisture. "Damn you, Heero!"  
  
Trowa wrapped his arm around Duo's waist, hoping to calm the boy somewhat. Duo looked up at Trowa, and decided that this was it. This was goodbye. "So this is sayonara, Heero! Not ja ne, not see you later, this is it!"  
  
Duo took another deep breath, yelling as loud as he could. "Goodbye, Heero Yuy!"  
  
The words echoed for a little bit, and when they had died out Duo turned and buried himself in Trowa's arms. Heero Yuy was gone now. It was time for him to move on.   
  
"What now?" Trowa asked, rubbing up and down Duo's back in soft strokes.  
  
"Now? I guess, now, we go on with our lives."  
  
Trowa nodded, pulling Duo into a tighter embrace. He whispered again, words lost in the snow.  
  
"Good bye, Heero."  
  
* * *  
  
Sendai, AC 205  
Ni opened his eyes, his senses bombarded by bright lights and loud noise. He looked up to see a face looking back down at him.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mr.Yuy?" he asked.  
  
It took a moment before he could respond. "I've felt better."  
  
The doctor gave a small, hearty chuckle. "I can imagine. You've been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours now. Your had a fever of 110 at its highest, and that broke a few hours ago. I'm glad you're up and among the living."  
  
Ni smiled. "Where are Father Maxwell and Sister Helen?"  
  
"The Father's in his own room nursing a case of pneumonia right now. He had to walk an hour in a snowstorm to get you here, you know. But don't worry, he'll be perfectly fine in a few days. And Sister Helen's driving down here as soon as the snow is completely cleared."  
  
Ni nodded and mumbled an okay before he closed his eyes and sank into his pillow. When he woke up again Sister Helen was there to take them both home, where he found flowers waiting for him from Quatre, Relena, and Wufei.   
  
A few days later the snow was completely gone. Ni was sitting in the kitchen reading his mail and drinking coffee when there was a ring at the door. He got up to answer it, surprised when he saw who it was. Standing on his front porch were the three girls he had met at the school library on his recent visit.   
  
"Hi, Mr.Yuy!" exclaimed one of the girls. "I hope you don't mind our visit, but we looked up your address in an old yearbook. It's just that we found something that you just have to see!"  
  
Ni smiled. "I don't mind at all. What exactly did you find that's so interesting?"  
  
One of the girls pulled out a book and handed it to Ni. It was Great Expectations, the book Heero had wanted him to return. He looked at the girls quizzically.   
  
"Look at the card!" one of them said.  
  
Ni flipped the book open to the back, not surprised to find Heero's name written on the card. "Yeah, Heero wrote his name in a lot of books. You girls know that."  
  
The girls giggled. "Turn the card over!"  
  
Ni slipped the card out of its pocket and flipped it over. He looked at the image he found there in wonder. It was a pencil sketch, depicting a boy of maybe eighteen years sitting at his desk, wide eyes facing front, long braided hair trailing behind. It was a portrait of Ni, signed Heero Yuy, January of AC 198. Underneath the signature, in small, precise writing, was a Sendai telephone number, and a message, written in small, precise kanji.  
  
"suki da"  
  
The girl closest to him grabbed the book, leaving the card in his hand. "You can keep that, Mr.Yuy, we can always get a new one."  
  
Ni nodded as the girls left. He went inside, slowly running a finger over the graphite sketch. So there was a sign all this time, he just hadn't bothered to look for it. He thought back to that last week Heero had spent in Sendai. Heero had expected him to call. Maybe he had spent the whole week waiting for that telephone call. Ni sat down at the kitchen table. It didn't matter now, none of that mattered. Heero was gone. Ni didn't know how he felt at that. He tucked the card into his pocket and went on reading his mail.  
  
Heero would have to wait for him.   
  
  
  
~owari~   



End file.
